


Little Lady Blacksmith

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya being like her mother, F/M, House Baratheon, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Overprotective, father & daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry is startled by his youngest daughter creeping into the forge
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Gendry Waters & Original House Baratheon Character(s)
Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375657
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Little Lady Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece added to “The Family of Storm’s End” series. Lyanna was the last child I had yet to write about and it was long over due.

Gendry nearly dropped his hammer when he first encountered his youngest daughter in the forge. She was stealthy, just like her mother, and could sneak her way into any room without so much as a whisper. Ever since her birth, she was a quiet one. She had wailed as soon as she exited the womb, but the nights following her birth were meet with small whimpers, indicating her hunger.

By the time her third moon day had arrived, she had yet to say a word.

Arya had grown concerned and asked in the maester if it was normal for a child of her age to not speak. 

His simple reply, “She will speak when she has something to say.”

Arya grumbled at that response and nearly threw the maester out of the castle for his lack of helpfulness. Her children before little Lyanna were a chatty bunch, speaking right after their first namedays. The sudden silence of this child had frightened Arya to point of constant coddling.

It was the bane of her and Gendry’s constant quarrels during their eleventh year of marriage.

They were ones to quarrel, especially ones ignited by such energy that the whole castle could hear the exchanged words, but during the distressing time of trying to find out what was wrong with their child had put an extra strain on their marriage.

He would spend time in the forge, often more time then he did in his chambers, if it meant no quarreling with his worrisome wife. Arya had preoccupied herself with staying by Lyanna, making sure she wasn’t getting into any trouble.

That’s why the sudden presence of his little Lyanna in the forge was a surprising one. Arya hardly left the child alone, and although they knew Lyanna was one for wandering, Arya made sure to keep a watchful eye on her daughter.

“Lyanna? What are you doing here, my sweet?” Gendry had crossed the forge to kneel in front of his daughter. She had already gotten soot on her dress and would no doubt get a scolding from her Septa.

Lyanna pointed to the heated fireplace, motioning for Gendry to continue his work.

“Do you like to watch me forge, little one?” He asked her as he lifted her up to set her on his work bench.

She nodded fiercely.

Gendry chuckled, “Very, well. Only for a little while, for I’m sure your mother will chew off my head if she finds out you were here.”

“I like it, papa. The forge.”

Her voice was like a whisper; so quiet that Gendry hardly heard her speak. It was the first time she had said anything in her nearly four namedays of life. Gendry was stunned, absolutely shocked that his youngest daughter had finally said her first words.

“Lyanna, you spoke.”

Little Lyanna shrugged, “I speak all the time, papa.”

Gendry seemed perplexed, for he knew that these were the first words he was hearing her say, “Who do you speak to, Lya?”

“To Uncle Robb, and Grandmother Catelyn and Grandfather Ned. They come visit me at night. They are fun to talk to. Everyone else isn’t.”

Gendry’s faced paled. He had heard tales of young children being able to see the dead, but he hadn’t actually believed it. He knew that little Lyanna wouldn’t know the names of her deceased family, for Arya seldom spoke about them.

“Are they good to you? Do they hurt you?” He asked his innocent daughter.

A small smile broke along her face, “No, papa, they are nice. And they love all of us, even you.”

Gendry sighed. He may not understand the workings of the dead, but he knew that his children did not lie, at least not about this.

“Good. That’s really good.” He gave her a small kiss atop her head and she giggled at the notion. “Say, Lya, how many times have you snuck in here to watch me forge?”

Lyanna shrugged, “I don’t know, a few times. I like it. Can I be a blacksmith, papa?”

“Well, I was hoping for one of your brothers to take up the craft, but you’ll do just fine.” He reached for her hand and she plopped down from his work bench. “Let us go find your mother.”

“Why? I just got away from her.”

Gendry chuckled, “So you can ask her if it’s alright for you to be in the forge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add that Lyanna is very much like Arya, in looks and personality. She is a curious child and it often exploring her home grounds. But the one thing she isn’t like her mother, is when it comes to forging. Out all their children, Lyanna is the one to pick up the craft. Also, I wanted to highlight that Gendrya isn’t a perfect couple and that they would have a rough time in their marriage. It happens to the best marriages. I also wanted to showcase Arya’s protectiveness and frustration for trying to figure out what was wrong with her child.


End file.
